Rootless Tree
by Persefone Black
Summary: Ficlets e Drabbles feitas para o Projeto Rootless Tree da seção Dramione do 6V.
1. Mais que amor

**Nome do autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Mais que amor.  
**Capa:** -.-.-  
**Ship:** D/h  
**Gênero:** romance  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Formato:** ficlet  
**Observações:** item _Vício Incomum_

* * *

_**Mais que amor**_

Não era amor.  
Nunca foi.  
Nunca seria.  
Ele gostava de sentir-se desejado, de saciar suas necessidades profanas naquele corpo quente e macio. Ele gostava de beijá-la, de sentir seu sabor e ouvi-la gemer seu nome. Sentia-se forte ao tomar aquele corpo, ao fazê-la sua a cada noite. Sorria quando ela ia embora, sabendo com toda a certeza que ela iria voltar.  
Olhando dentro daquele olhos castanhos, agora nublados de prazer, ele sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-la entregar-se ao apogeu outra vez naquela noite. _Jamais seria amor, era _**_desejo_**_._

Não sabia o porquê de entregar-se a ele sem amor. Porque realizar fantasias sobre lençóis de seda negra não era amor – nunca fora e jamais seria.  
Ela sentia prazer nos braços dele. Ela sentia regojizo ao mentir aos seus amigos todas as manhãs sobre as marcas que ele deixava em seu corpo e ela esquecia de tirar. Ela gostava de abandonar-se ao êxtase vezes seguidas enquanto sentia, mais que via, o sorriso cínico dele.  
Mais que tudo, ela gostava da sensação de sentir transponir as barreiras entre o material e o abstrato. Ela gostava de sentir asas levando-a ao céu todas as noites quando estava sob ele. Ela gostava de sentir-se sem fronteiras, sem limites.  
E ela buscava isso todas as noites. E ela sabia que voltaria àquele mesmo lugar ao anoitecer do outro dia, mesmo dando-lhe as costas com a promessa que não voltaria.  
_Jamais seria amor, era _**_luxúria_**_._

Sentiam-se agir sob o poder de uma força além deles, algo mais forte, algo que os guiava todas as noites àquela mesma cama, algo que os fazia se saciarem – jamais _se amarem_ – sobre aqueles lençóis negros.  
Era algo mais que amor. Porque sentir _amor_ era certo. E eles eram completamente equivocados.

Já haviam se tornado prisioneiros daquela relação. Já não podiam sair ou desistir. Escolha era algo além deles. Aquela relação já havia perdurado por tanto tempo, e com tanta intensidade, que havia chagado a um ponto onde não havia retorno. Já estava de tal forma presente que impregnara por completo suas vidas e seus corações. Não era certo, mas eles procuravam pelo errado. Eles buscavam aquela relação ao entregar-se sem reservas todas as noites, num ciclo vicioso de prazeres incomuns.

Era _perigoso_. E perigo _excita_. E _vicia_.  
Logo, o restante não importava. Quem ligava para um passeio a Hogsmeade? Era muito mais prazeroso um passeio ao décimo céu. Quem se importava com festas de aniversário e feriados? Eles tinham tudo que precisavam dentro daquelas quatro paredes. Quem realmente se importa com casamentos? Casal nenhum compartilharia daquela insanidade, daquele êxtase.  
Logo, nada mais importava. Apenas eles e o prazer. E aquele _não-amor_, aquele algo mais.

Então, descobriram não se tratar de amor nenhum. Era algo que rompia as barreiras do desejo e na necessidade. Ultrapassava as fronteiras da razão e discrição.  
_**Era vício**_.  
Eles encontraram-se dependentes daquela relação como um drogado depende do pó. Eles cultivaram aquela dependência, a precisão de estar sempre tocando, de estar sempre sentindo prazer nos braços um do outro.  
Eles vinham tentando mover-se, tentando driblar aquele vício, mas era impossível. Já haviam tornado-se prisioneiros daquela _droga_. Aquela relação era como um _ópio_ feito exclusivamente para eles. Já não havia retorno, não havia solução.  
Havia apenas o cultivar daquele vício a cada anoitecer, enquanto tentavam mover-se nas cordas bambas de suas vidas.  
Manter o equilíbrio sobre ela é difícil no estado mais sóbrio. Para eles, já se tornara impossível.

Eles poderiam dizer que buscavam aquela droga todas as noites. E que jamais seria amor. E que aquele algo mais era vício. E que serem completamente dependentes daquela relação não era nenhum problema.

_**E que aquele era o vício mais prazeroso.**_


	2. Never ending

**Nome do autor: **Perséfone Black  
**Título: **Never-ending  
**Capa:** -.-.-  
**Ship: **Draco/Hermione *______*  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Classificação:** K  
**Formato:** DoubleDrabble  
**Observações:** Item escolhido: Bellatrix. narração dela, people.

* * *

_**Never-ending**_

A vida só vale a pena com um pouco de insanidade. Mas ele passara dos limites.  
O Lorde das Trevas já fora demasiado misericordioso diante a sua falha na missão de matar o velho. Ele não permitiria mais nenhum erro. Draco precisava escolher entre o amor e a própria vida. Ele demorou demais a escolher, até não restarem opções.

Eu o avisei do perigo. Avisei a Narcissa que não permitisse. Avisei ao Lorde. Ninguém me ouviu. Draco era poderoso demais para perdê-lo.

Deixei que seu relacionamento durasse o que tivesse de durar. Esperei até ele abrir os olhos para a realidade. Mas ele ficara cego, surdo e mudo. Coube a mim dar um fim a esta privação dos sentidos.

Eu sempre soube no que o relacionamento com Hermione Granger daria. Não era bom, pois o amor _mata_. E ele a amava. E ele sairia despedaçado. Mas ele se recusara a dar um fim a este amor.

E só havia um jeito de fazê-lo. E eu o fiz ao tentar atingi-la, mas não imaginei que aquele amor fosse tão grande ao ponto de Draco morrer para mantê-la viva.  
E soube que, por mais que eu tentasse, aquele amor jamais teria fim.


	3. Shot

**Nome do autor: **Perséfone Black  
**Título: **Shot  
**Capa:** -.-.-  
**Ship: **Draco/Hermione *______*  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Classificação:** K  
**Formato:** Ficlet  
**Observações:** Item: tequila. imaginem sob o POV da Astoria, obg.

* * *

_**Shot¹**_

Para Astoria, nada de _Margueritas²_. Ela preferia o famoso _shot_: sal, tequila e limão. Tequila envelhecida em barris de carvalho, que ela tentava manter longe dos olhos sagazes do marido. Todas as noites, ela bebida três doses. Quatro, quando ele demorava além que o costume – e, nessas ocasiões, ela sabia que ele estava dividindo uma _marguerita_ em algum quarto de hotel com ela.  
Naquela noite, seu aniversário, ela bebeu quatro. E ele não se deu conta disso.  
A indiferença era pior que a traição.  
Era nessas horas, em que ele lembrava da amante e não da esposa, que Astoria abria mão do sal e do limão e ingeria a tequila direto da garrafa, esquecendo dos bons modos. Tequila ajudava a esquecer – ou a não lembrar dos detalhes na manhã seguinte.  
Até lá, ela se recuperava, juntava os cacos do coração quebrado e preparava-se para beber mais três doses à noite.

Ele sempre voltava quando o grande relógio da mansão havia badalado nove vezes. Ela sabia que bastava um floreio da varinha e estaria como hálito fresco e sem um rastro da tequila que, instantes atrás, estava sobre a mesa. Ele abria a porta, entregava o casaco ao elfo e só então a cumprimentava. Sem beijo. Nem um mínimo roçar de lábios.  
Mas Astoria não era cega. Seus olhos pareciam procurar os vestígios da _outra_. Uma marca de batom rosa na gola da camisa. Unhas marcadas na nuca dele. Camisa amassada. Um perfume que ele fez de tudo para que ela não notasse.  
E ela fingiu não perceber nada disso.  
Fingiu não saber que não usava batom rosa porque ele não queria lembrar dela. Fingiu que o fato de não poder usar perfumes florais era porque _ela_ já usava. Fingiu não ter certeza que o motivo de usar o cabelo curto e liso era porque ela tinha o cabelo longo e encaracolado. E fingia não ver que, às vezes, ele olhava dentro de seus olhos castanhos e lembrava irremediavelmente _dela_.  
Tequila a ajudava a fingir. E ela sempre bebia, remoendo a certeza de que nem isso ele notava.

Esse era o dia de beber quatro doses.  
Já era onze e ele ainda não voltara. Quando voltasse, daria a desculpa de ficar preso no trabalho. E ela iria fingir acreditar. Estavam casados há três anos, sete meses, duas semanas, cinco dias, onze horas e 11... 12... 13 minutos. Contar a passagem do tempo já não adiantava.  
Um pouco de sal. Uma dose. Uma rodela de limão.  
Tequila ajudava a não pensar no que ele estava fazendo com _ela_ e não _consigo_.  
Tequila pura, desta vez. bebeu rapidamente, dando-se conta de que, em algum hotel de Londres, ele estava saboreando seu drink preferido e, ironicamente, feito com aquela mesma bebida.  
Sexta dose. Sétima, oitava... Já descia como água. Ela nem se importava mais se ele voltaria ou não. Hoje, ela não se importaria.  
Subiu para o quarto, deitando-se na larga cama. Sentiu-se pequena demais nela. Conjurou mais tequila. A outra garrafa já tinha acabado. E hoje ele saberia. Ele notaria, _tinha_ de notar.

Chegou a casa e estranhou não encontra-la sentada na poltrona de couro a lhe esperar. Talvez estivesse cansada. Indisposta. Tanto fazia. Ela tinha quem a levasse ao hospital. Talvez estivesse dormindo, não era motivo para alarde.  
Subiu e a cena lhe chocou.  
Sua cama havia se transformado num mar de tequila. Ele reconhecia o odor e o sabor. Espalhado pelos lençóis havia sal e limão. E uma Astoria completamente bêbada no centro. Ótimo, agora tinha de cuidar de uma esposa alcoólatra!  
- Draco? – perguntou ela com a voz enrolada pela bebida. As mãos rápidas logo colocaram uma pitada de sal na boca, seguida de um gole de tequila e uma rodela de limão.  
- Sai daí, Astoria. Vou chamar alguém para limpar isso.  
- Não vai, não. Eu sei que você gosta de bebida. Tem uma _marguerita_ ali, esperando por você. – ela apontou, com dedos errantes, um drink na mesa de cabeceira.  
- Desde quando começou a beber? – perguntou consternado e ignorando o drink.  
- Desde quando começou a me trair. – respondeu na maior naturalidade – São três doses por noite. Quatro quando você demora demais e resolve tomar uma _marguerita_ com ela.  
- Do que você está falando, sua bêbada? – resmungou Draco, tendo aquela verdade jogada na sua cara de um jeito tão brutal.  
- Falo do batom rosa que eu não comprei, do cabelo longo e encaracolado que eu não tenho, do perfume floral que não uso!  
Ao final do discurso, Astoria, perfeita na arte de transfiguração, já ostentava a aparência daquela que acabara por destruir seu casamento. O cabelo crescera até a cintura, tornando-se castanhos e crespos. Um batom rosa pintava a boca de lábios finos e um perfume floral surgira de algum lugar, tomando todo o ambiente.  
- Gosta de mim, agora? **Gosta de mim como gosta dela?** – ela já não se importava.  
- Astoria... Vamos ter calma...  
- _Calma_, Draco? Espero que você me conte desse caso há dois anos. Faz dois anos que me trai com ela! Não venha se fingir de santo! A mim cabe o papel de fingir. Fingi tão bem que você nem percebeu.  
- As coisas não são assim... – ele tentava explicar.  
- Tem razão, são piores! – ela praticamente pulava na cama. A cena seria cômica, não fosse a irritação crescente dela. – Eu não me importaria, Draco. De verdade, eu não me importaria se você me notasse. Se você lembrasse de mim ao voltar para casa ou me beijasse com o mínimo de consideração. Mas nem isso você faz. Você olha para mim, Draco, e lembra dela. Quando me olha nos olhos, lembra dela. Eu sei e não negue isso.  
- Não vou negar. – respondeu de cabeça baixa. – Nós... Simplesmente aconteceu. Desde Hogwarts. Nós nos encontramos clandestinamente, mas ninguém nunca notou. Só você.  
- Porque eu queria que olhasse para mim ao menos uma vez e não lembrasse dela. Por isso só eu notei. Porque eu quero, desesperadamente, que também me note.  
- Eu casei com você, não é o bastante?  
- Se fosse para viver assim, preferia que não houvesse casado.  
- E por isso bebe? – estava alarmado. Via tudo desmoronar.  
- Eu bebo porque tequila me faz esquecer. Me faz querer continuar com essa insanidade chamada casamento. A tequila me deixa com o raciocínio turvo e não me permite lembrar dos detalhes no outro dia. É por isso que bebo. E você nem nota.  
Segurando uma garrafa, Astoria deitou-se e virou para o lado.  
- Você não dorme aqui hoje.  
Com um floreio da varinha, Draco foi expulso do quarto e a porta, trancada.  
Em meio aos vários litros de tequila, Astoria se espreguiçou e dormiu como há muito não fazia.

Três doses. Hoje ele voltaria cedo, tinha certeza. Estaria _lá_ para vê-lo sair.  
Deram nove horas e ele saiu do hotel. Ela iniciara uma _viagem de negócios_ naquela manhã. Riu sarcástica. Tinha certeza que ele diria o mesmo ao chegar.  
_Astoria não estaria lá para ouvir. Não mais._  
Segurou a bolsa mais contra o corpo e levantou-se, equilibrando-se com elegância sobre os saltos finos das botas de cano longo. Subiu até o quarto e encontrou-a. Ela se assustou.  
- Olá, Hermione Granger Weasley. – disse com a voz calma, polida e fria.  
- Astoria Malfoy? – sussurrou com a voz trêmula.  
- _Greengrass_. Vim só avisar que o sobrenome Malfoy agora é todo seu. – um documento assinado por um juiz de paz declarava o fim do casamento entre Astoria e Draco. – Faça bom proveito.  
Sem esperar resposta, Astoria saiu como se nunca houvesse entrado. Aparatou até o Ministério. De lá, chegou a sua mansão na França por chave de portal.  
Dez horas. Quatro doses.  
Ele estava chegando em casa. Sorriu.  
Desta vez, havia apenas uma garrafa de tequila a lhe esperar.

FIM

* * *

¹ - combinação de sal, tequila e limão.  
² - drink feito com tequila. Bjs.


	4. Descoberta

**Nome do autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Descoberta  
**Capa:**-  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:**K  
**Formato:** DoubleDrabble  
**Observações:** Item: Biblioteca.

* * *

_**Descoberta**_

- A biblioteca não serve apenas para ler, Granger.

Ela não sabia que aquele lugar, tão comum para si, poderia ser tão diferente. E poderia dizer que Draco Malfoy era o responsável por essa mudança de perspectiva.

Não havia como resistir ao entrar pelas enormes portas do local e deparar-se com a figura encarnada de Dionísio¹ sentado com descaso sobre uma pilha firme de livros. Os cabelos loiros tirados com freqüência de sobre a face de pele alva. A camisa tinha os três primeiros botões abertos para enlouquecê-la, ela sabia. Os olhos cinza analisando-a com desejo a fez tremer. E teria caído, não fosse os braços fortes segurarem-na com firmeza contra o corpo másculo.

- O que quer aprender hoje, Hermione?

A voz. Meu Deus, aquele timbre fazia estragos em seu sistema nervoso. Junta-se ao hálito de menta apenas para deizá-la sem palavras. Entregue. Totalmente entregue a ele.

- Sabe, pode-se aprender muito numa biblioteca. _Comigo, principalmente como voar sem precisar de asas. _

Hermione não vira em nenhum lugar qual o feitiço que ele usou para fazê-la passar tantas horas e não pegar em um livro sequer. O labirinto dos lábios de Draco era descoberta o suficiente por aquela noite.

FIM


	5. Paradoxos

**Nome do autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Paradoxos  
**Capa:**-  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:**K  
**Formato:** Ficlet  
**Observações:** Item: Comensal da morte

* * *

_**Paradoxos**_

Sorria, mesmo que tristemente. Era sempre assim. Ele preferia não sorrir a sorrir amargo. Ela sempre sorria, mas forçadamente. Se ela não sorrisse, o que restava? Mas ela sabia que sorrir da desgraça e da angústia mórbida faziam deles dois falsos. Sorrir perdia o sentido quando se faz às bordas do desespero e na queda da angústia.

Subiu seu olhar até a cadeira de madeira já carcomida pelos cupins. Estavam numa velha cabana atrás da escola, onde costumavam se encontrar e cultivar aquele amor proibido. Dali onde estava, na cama, ela podia ver o motivo disso.

Uma capa negra e uma máscara. Uma marca no antebraço esquerdo dele.

E ela sentia vontade de matar todos aqueles que a possuíssem. Seria ela, pois, uma hipócrita ao não desejar nem leve mal perto dele? Seria ela uma falsa heroína ao amar aquele que é, em toda a sua essência, seu mais cruel inimigo?

E seria ele um falso Comensal ao amar e desejar tão desesperadamente uma sangue sujo a ponto de dar por ela a própria vida?

- Será que alguém está fazendo o mesmo que nós agora? – perguntara ele ao beijá-la com todo o amor que trazia em si. Todo o desespero de amá-la tão intensamente como se não houvesse mais nenhum alvorecer.

- Espero que sim. Senão, pelo que estamos lutando? – a voz dela saíra baixa, mas com a certeza de que, por mais paradoxais que fossem, jamais deixaria de amá-lo.

E amar Draco Malfoy, um Comensal, não parecia errado quando se tinha apenas os dois. Sem mundos a enfrentar ou abismos de preconceitos a transpor. E amar Hermione Granger, uma sangue ruim, nunca parecera tão certo a ele quanto naquele instante de enlace de almas.

Porque existem muitos modos de amar. O modo pouco importa. O importante é que saiba amar.¹

* * *

¹ - frase de Machado de Assis, obg.


	6. Le bonheur illégale

**Nome do autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Le bonheur illégale  
**Capa:** -x-  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** gen  
**Classificação:** K  
**Formato**: Ficlet  
**Observações:** Item: Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy. POV da Narcisa e do Lucius, ok? Só esclarecendo

* * *

_**Le bonheur illégale¹**_

Eu amo Draco. E sob essas condições, jamais seria capaz de impedir sua felicidade.  
E sob a sombra daquela árvore, felicidade era o que eu via em seu rosto. Seu sorriso era capaz de iluminar _meu mundo_ e o brilho em seus olhos eu jamais vira em nenhum momento daqueles 17 anos em que ele era _meu filho_.  
A causadora daquela felicidade era a pessoa mais improvável. Mas o que eu, como mãe, seria capaz de fazer a ela – que trouxe tanta cor ao mundo gris de Draco?  
Eu sei a resposta. Eu não era ninguém para impedir aquele amor de florescer sob as mais provadoras circunstâncias de inverno.  
Porque se ela era ela que fazia meu filho feliz, com ela ele deveria estar.

Era nojento. No mínimo inconcebível. Ultrajante, tão vergonhoso que chegava a ser amoral. Dentre tantas, fora ela quem despertara o _amor_ de Draco. Aquele maldito sentimento que nos torna idiotas, estúpidos, fracos. Que é capaz de nos manipular da maneira mais vil. E eu – que mesmo nas sombras sempre procurei fazer o melhor para a minha família – via Draco cair na mesma armadilha que eu anos atrás. Eu via o Lorde pondo cordas em meu filho, transformando-o em uma marionete para seus joguetes. Draco seria apenas mais um peão naquele jogo de xadrez. E a sangue ruim era a culpada.  
E eu nada poderia fazer para barrá-los. Não quando via que Draco tinha uma chance de ter o que eu não tive – e a única coisa que todo o meu ouro não foi capaz de lhe proporcionar: a sensação única de amar e ser amado.  
Se Granger era capaz de dar-lhe isso, eu apenas poderia observar em silêncio como estava fazendo agora. As conseqüências que viessem depois. Se meu filho estava feliz, eu também deveria estar.

FIM

* * *

¹ Do francês, Felicidade Clandestina.


	7. Espirais

**N/A.:** Essa fic é a primeira das várias que estão na segunda edição do projeto Rootless Tree. Enjoy it =3

**Título:** Espirais  
**Número de palavras:** 368  
**Item: **Amortentia

* * *

**Espirais**

_É Amortentia, a poção de amor mais forte do mundo._

Eles não conseguiam nomear o que sentiam. O afrouxo no coração dele pesado de culpa, o relaxamento dos músculos tensos por tantos anos de guerra dela. A sensação de ter esperança que crescia cada vez mais nele. Não de ser alguém bom, mas de ser alguém capaz de olhar para a sua própria face no espelho e suportar a própria presença por dez segundos.

Parecia errado que tudo viesse da fé de Granger nas pessoas, da fé de Granger nele.

Até hoje parecia errado.

_Pode ser facilmente identificada pelo brilho perolado..._

Ela tinha uma pele de cetim. Veludo sempre foi pesado demais para alguém como ela. Seda era de uma sensualidade apelativa que não combinava com Granger e seus movimentos fluidos e naturais que prendiam sua atenção. Ela era cetim branco sobre pele clara, sem contraste. Era bonito para ele.

Como o brilho dourado que tinha seus cabelos sob a luz do sol, e o tom de pérola que parecia ter sua pele sob a lua.

_...e sua fumaça em espirais características..._

Ela não sabia quando ele havia começado a fumar. Durante a guerra talvez. Ele soltava a fumaça, que subia no ar até que escapasse pela fresta da janela – então já era tarde, ela já conseguira assimilar a nicotina e Draco.

Ele contava o tempo em cigarros, fumava dois a cada hora que passava com ela, sempre ia embora ao começar o sétimo.  
E a fumaça do sétimo cigarro fazia espirais ao redor dela, que tinha pavor a eles, mas achava bonito em Draco.

_...e pelo seu cheiro que varia de pessoa pra pessoa de acordo com o que mais a atrai._

Durante aquele ano, estudaram novamente a Amortentia.

Anos atrás, Hermione sentira o cheiro dos pais (grama recém cortada), livros (pergaminhos) e Ron (pasta de dente e verão). Ambos os dois primeiros continuaram, mas agora tinha o cheiro de metal, nicotina e madeira.

Draco sentira o cheiro dos cabelos de sua mãe (morangos silvestres), azevinho (poder) e mar (infinito). Todos permaneceram, mas havia um toque de flores e cetim.

Eles nunca disseram nada, mas sabiam a quem pertencia aquele novo tom de amor.

Eles nunca _precisaram_ dizer.

* * *

**N/A.:** Sem betagem. Se eu mando para beta, perco a coragem e não posto, e também nem dá tempo =D Qualquer erro está na minha conta XD Apesar de À primeira vista não fazer sentido, ela tem algum sim, eu juro *-*

Review, que tal? *awesome face*


	8. she'll sniper your mind

**Título:** (she'll) sniper your mind  
**Número de palavras:** 302  
**Item: **Veritasserum

* * *

**(she'll) sniper your mind**

Ela não mentia. Draco funcionava para ela como _veritasserum_: a tornava incapaz de mentir, mesmo se quisesse – e, Deus, como ela quis mentir para ele.

Uma pessoa esperta só pergunta se é capaz de suportar a resposta. Uma pessoa sábia só pergunta aquilo que o outro é capaz de responder sem se machucar. Draco, naquele momento, não era esperto, nem sábio. Ele estava apenas em busca de certezas naquele mundo onde não tinha onde se apoiar se estivesse caindo – e ele estava.

Ela não quis responder, e ficou com raiva por ter de dizer a ele a verdade. Ele não merecia saber. A resposta àquela pergunta doía e ela não queria fazê-lo sofrer, _fazê-los_sofrer.

Ela não conseguia mentir para ele e gostaria de alegar que estava sob o efeito de um liquido incolor e poderoso, mas a força que agia sobre ela e a impulsionava a contar a verdade eram duas orbes cinzentas com tanto poder quanto a poção.

"Se me ama, você desistiria de tudo por mim, como pede para eu fazer por você?", ele perguntara e ela gostaria de responder que sim, que estariam juntos não importasse onde.

Mas ela era Hermione Granger e respondeu que não.

"Eu não desistiria, isso é muito maior que você ou eu. Mas eu faço parte disso, essa é uma parte de mim que eu não pretendo deixar para trás. _Sou eu_. Nós sempre falamos de ódio e sangue como se isso nos definisse. E se ser Hermione Granger, ser sangue ruim e acreditar naquilo pelo que eu luto significa que eu _não posso_amar você, e que você não pode me amar, então eu prefiro que você me odeie."

Dentre tantas coisas, ela pensou que _Veritasserum_ também era uma poção perigosa, pois a verdade destrói – _e era cinza, como os olhos dele._

_.  
_

* * *

**N/A.: **Essa fic foi feita em 15 minutos (hm). Não foi betada (nenhuma dessas foi, hehehe), então qualquer erro está por minha conta, pessoas bonitas =3

O título é um trecho da música "Only The Truth", do The Last Shadow Puppets. "Apenas a verdade" numa fic sobre veritasserum. Original, eu sou (a)

Review *-*


	9. cumulus nimbus

**Título:** cumulus nimbus  
**Número de palavras:** 281  
**Item:** Chuva

* * *

**cumulus nimbus¹**

_Disseram uma vez que chuva tem gosto de coisas que fazem doer._

Ela não o permitiu ver o sorriso que dançava por baixo de suas pálpebras fechadas, mas havia o leve curvar se seus lábios para cima. Ela segurou a sua mão e ele sentiu como se o segurasse inteiro. E eles ficaram ali, estirados na grama, corações batendo lado a lado; esquecidos dos nomes, do mundo, concentrados apenas na ironia de o sangue dele ser do tipo O negativo² e na chuva que estava por vir.

_Disseram uma vez que chuva também tem gosto de saudade, até do que não vivemos._

Havia a sombra de uma nuvem que pairava acima deles, no céu nublado e fechado daquela estação. Parecia com os olhos de Draco, cinzentos, mas que lhe traziam uma sensação boa, que ela comparava a dormir com a chuva a escorrer pela vidraça da janela. Familiar, um friozinho que nos faz buscar aconchego e nossa mente só consegue pensar em uma pessoa para isso. Ela encontrou _aquele_ aconchego nos braços do dono dos olhos cinzentos-como-nuvens-de-chuva. Era uma sensação estranha aquela, parecia que passara a vida inteira buscando por ele.

_Talvez não fosse assim._

Ele sentiu o primeiro pingo da chuva sobre sua face esquerda. Era estranho estar ali, no frio, e que eles fossem Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger. Mas não importava, não ali, não com o corpo dela estremecendo de encontro ao dele e a gota de chuva que caía sobre a expressão serena que ela tinha no rosto. Ele passou um dos braços ao redor dela, e por um momento ela sentiu como se ele estivesse segurando sua alma.

_A chuva podia ter gosto de recomeçar._

* * *

**¹ Cumulus nimbus** é o nome dado às nuvens de chuva segundo o meu professor de geografia.  
**² Sangue do tipo O negativo** é considerado doador universal.

* * *

**N/A.:** Um momento fluffy entre eles, gostaram? =3 Fic sem betagem, qualquer erro coloquem na minha conta.

Review *-*


	10. Smile Like You Mean It

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Smile like you mean it  
**Número de palavras:** 121  
**Item:** Sorriso

* * *

**Smile like you mean it**

Era errado que Granger sorrisse para ele,  
Que ele se sentisse diferente com isso,  
Que ele acreditasse nos sorrisos dela.

Era errado que ele contasse as horas em sorrisos,  
Que ele notasse cada um que ela desse,  
Que ele escondesse os próprios sorrisos.

Era errado que ele quisesse todos os sorrisos de Granger,  
Que ele se irritasse com os sorrisos que não eram seus,  
Que fizesse um sorriso só para ela.

Era errado que ele se fizesse de idiota apenas para vê-la sorrir,  
Que ele a ensinasse a sorrir sarcasticamente,  
Que se excitasse com o sorriso sarcástico dela.

E era errado sorrir a cada sorriso que ela desse, mas dentre tantas coisas erradas, os sorrisos não eram exatamente um grande problema.

* * *

**N/A.:** O título é o nome de uma música do The Killers, que eu adoro *-* Que tal acharam essa aqui?

Review é lindo, grátis e traz felicidade, fikdik.


	11. Like falling in love

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Like falling in love  
**Número de palavras:** 146  
**Item:** Café

* * *

**Like falling in love**

O vício em café se dá gradativamente.

Um copinho de plástico _(uma troca de olhares)_ logo se tornam dois _(um toque tão suave quanto a idéia de tocar)_. E beber café todos os dias pela manhã _(observá-la de longe, sem ousar se aproximar)_passa a ser rotina.

E não notamos _(e logo se vêem todos os dias)_.

Logo são xícaras de café _(e conversas)_, pela manhã e pela noite _(uma presença tão constante que sentem falta do que podiam ter vivido)_.

O café _(e ela)_ faz acelerar o coração, diminuir o tempo de reação _(a hesitação)_ e traz ansiedade _(e beijo)_. Café vicia e o faz sentir a necessidade de ter cada vez doses maiores _(e beijos, abraços, mãos, pele, calor)_.

Seriam necessárias cem xícaras de café para matar alguém _(e apenas uma Hermione Granger)_.

O vicio em café se dá aos poucos _(assim como se apaixonar)_.

* * *

**N/A.:** Não, eu não gosto de café; mas se apaixonar por alguém em café (?) para mim seria assim =3

Review, =*


	12. Kissing You

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Kissing you  
**Número de palavras:** 109  
**Item:** Café

* * *

**Kissing you**

Café é tem sabor diferente de qualquer outra coisa, penetrante. Um gosto único, de coisas boas, de esperança de bonança. De despertar, de calor. Mas o tom amargo remete a dor, a sofrimento, mesmo que vagamente. Tem cheiro de forte. Aroma de grãos torrados, moídos, algo de ressentimento, de mágoa; mas essas nuanças são totalmente eclipsadas pelo cheiro de boas lembranças, de bons futuros. Existem as variações do café puro. Com mais ou menos açúcar, creme, leite, chocolate. Mas nenhum desses tipos apaga o gosto e o cheiro tão característico do café, aquele de traz algo de dor, algo de felicidade.

Para Draco, café tinha gosto de beijar Hermione.

* * *

**N/A.:** O engraçado é que eu odeio café.

Review *-*


	13. Parfum

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Parfum  
**Número de palavras:** 131  
**Item:** Perfume

* * *

**Parfum**

Ela encostou as costas em seu peito e ele sentiu que ela relaxava os ombros, o coração. As mãos dele, longas e ásperas, se moveram ao cabelo dela como se fizessem isso desde sempre.

Ele não fechou os olhos. Não queria perder nada daquele momento. Sentiu cada pedacinho dela em contato com seu corpo, a maciez de seu cabelo, o arrepio que perpassou o corpo dela desde a cabeça até a pontinha do pé. Sentiu, muito mais que viu, o leve sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios, a promessa de esperança para eles dois.

Respirou fundo e sentiu aquele perfume que o envolvia. Era baunilha, flores, impertinência, chocolate, outono. Não era nem forte, nem suave demais. Era a fragrância perfeita para que se perdesse nela, para que quisesse sentir para sempre.

* * *

**N/A.:** Ah, essa foi bem simplezinha, vai. Sou uma máquina arrasadora e incorrigível de pseudo-fluffys, deal with it, hahahaha

Deixem um review.


	14. innuendo blues

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** innuendo blues  
**Número de palavras:** 75  
**Item:** Lágrimas

* * *

**innuendo blues**

Amar Draco é chuva, e azul, e palavras, e guerra, e flashes, e gritos, e confusão, e ódio, e amor, e sofrimento, e superação, e beleza, e tristeza, e medo, e intensidade, e imensidão, e sonhos, e felicidade, e vermelho, e alma, e vinho, e taças, e amigos, e sombras, e densidade, e passado, e futuro, e esperança,

e cinza,  
e dor,  
e lágrimas,  
e lágrimas,  
e lágrimas.

E deixa marcas,  
para sempre.

_para sempre._

* * *

**N/A.:** Antes de tudo, essa fanfic foi totalmente _inspirada_ em _Something Blue_, da SweetPepper; é diferente, uma vez que _Something Blue_ é JL e essa aqui é DHr, são contextos completamente diferentes, mas a estrutura da fic é parecida. _Something Blue_ não está no , mas o profile da SweetPepper pode ser encontrado nos meus autores favoritos.

Vocês gostaram? *-*

Deixem review, =*


	15. I'll try to fix you

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** (I'll try to) fix you  
**Número de palavras:** 228  
**Item:**Lágrimas

* * *

**(I'll try to) fix you**

Trezentas e trinta e duas vezes. Ele sentia uma vontade imensa de deitar no chão e ficar ali até morrer. Até sumir. Até não ser mais Draco Malfoy.

Não havia conserto para a porra daquele armário, ele já tentara de tudo. Feitiço, poção, aritmancia, runas, _punhos_. Nada consertava aquela merda e ele só queria morrer.

Ele não iria morrer de qualquer jeito? Qual o problema em ser um pouquinho antes? Ao menos não estaria encarando o mais genuíno e doloroso fracasso a cada vez que se olhasse no espelho e visse lágrimas.

Como agora. No banheiro feminino do segundo andar.

Encarando a própria face, banhada em lágrimas, ele só conseguia pensar que não queria mais _merda nenhuma_daquilo. Que não suportava mais.

Que não tinha conserto _para ele_.

A porta abriu e ele não se virou para ver quem era.

- O que você quer, Granger?

- Ajudar você. Você não precisa de nada disso, Draco. Você tem escolha.

- Eu não tenho _porra nenhuma_, Granger.

- Eu posso te dar escolhas.

Ele quase se deixou levar por ela. Mais de uma vez. Ele _queria_ opções. Ele queria _qualquer coisa_, desde que não fosse o que tinha agora.

- Eu posso consertar _você_.

E quando ele encarou Granger, percebeu que havia lágrimas nos olhos dela também.

(O armário funcionou na tentativa de número trezentos e trinta e três).

* * *

**N/A.:** Like always, sem betagem. Qualquer erro, ponham na minha conta (e no meu email, minh acaixa de revies, de MP, whatever you want). Fiquei emio fissurada nessa cena faz um tempo.

Review? *-*


	16. Linhas paralelas se encontram

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Linhas paralelas se encontram no infinito  
**Número de palavras:**180  
**Item:** Aliança

* * *

**Linhas paralelas se encontram no infinito**

Havia um elo ali. Uma aliança tão tênue que se fazia quase inexistente. Como no mundo de Platão, a _ideia_ era muito mais simples que a aliança _em si_. Uma informação, um depoimento. Uma Granger, um Malfoy.

Nunca foi tão simples. Nunca foi uma aliança como deveria ser qualquer outra – _finita_. Havia todos aqueles tons de cinza, quando em qualquer outra havia apenas preto ou branco. Havia os tons de interlúdio – entre ódio e amor, entre preconceito e caráter – que nunca se findaram para eles.

Não por falta de tentativas, mas por falta de algo que se pudesse chamar de definitivo, _terminante_. Nunca havia _uma_ decisão, _um_ beijo, _uma_ noite. Nunca havia _apenas_ amor ou _apenas_ dor, nunca havia _só_ informações, _só_"até mais, Malfoy".

Com eles se perdia o conceito de _findar_, de _finito_. A aliança se perpetuou, assim como seus nomes, seu sangue, e todos os tons cinzentos de interlúdio. Aquela aliança poderia ser infinita, poderia não acabar.

Para ele, infinito deveria significar _nunca_.  
Para ela, deveria significar _sempre_.

(Para eles, poderia significar _enquanto o amor durar_).

* * *

**N/A.:** **O título e a fanfic** foram inspirados em um texto de Caio Fernando Abreu, lindo e divo. Se chama "O dia em que Júpiter encontrou Saturno", para quem quiser ver, eu super recomendo.

Deixem um review, me façam feliz, stuff like that.


	17. Factual

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Factual  
**Número de palavras:** 166  
**Item:** Foto

* * *

**Factual**

Fotos não servem para guardar sentimentos. As fotos são apenas fotos. Imagens paralisadas para sempre em um pedaço de papel ligeiramente diferente.

Os sentimentos não estão no papel. Estão nas pessoas que olham para a foto e enxergam algum tipo de beleza, de tristeza que as fazem se emocionar.

Era nisso que Draco acreditava, ao reagir da mesma maneira a uma foto de sua mãe e de um cachorro atropelado por um algum alcoólatra trouxa.

Talvez ele não entendesse que uma foto servisse para fixar um momento importante. Para localizar um instante no infinito. Mas ele sabia que a mesma imagem podia significar coisas diferentes se mostradas a pessoas diferentes.

Do mesmo modo como ele não entendia porque guardava uma foto do sorriso e olhos brilhantes debaixo do travesseiro, e que uma lágrima quisesse escapar dos olhos a cada vez que lembrasse que nunca poderia ver aquele sorriso por sua causa. Mas sabia que era errado sentir tais coisas ao olhar uma foto velha de Granger.

* * *

**N/A.:** Erros meus e unicamente meus, minhabeta é inexistente, hahahaha E aí, galera, gostaram? (= Odiaram? D:

Que tal me deixar um review dizendo, babe? =*


	18. You have a choice

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** You have a choice  
**Número de palavras:** 166  
**Item:** Escolhas

* * *

**You have a choice**

_(Eu posso te ajudar. Me deixa te ajudar.)_

O armário havia funcionado. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Podia ser pego no fogo cruzado de todo jeito, não poderia? Ninguém poderia lhe garantir sua segurança além dele mesmo.  
Meu Deus, ele só conseguia pensar que podia causar a morte de muita gente naquela escola, e ele não queria o peso da morte de ninguém nas costas, incluso a sua; por Salazer, ele não queria mais merda nenhuma daquilo.

_(Você tem outra opção, Draco. A gente pode te esconder. Esconder a tua mãe.)_

O que ele podia fazer, afinal? Sair correndo como realmente queria e se trancar em algum lugar até que tudo aquilo passasse (talvez para sempre)? Abrir o armário e deixar os Death Eaters entrarem e transformarem Hogwarts num _playground?_

(A gente pode te ajudar, te proteger – te consertar.)

Ele correu.

_(Pense bem. Você tem opções. Faça-as.)_

- Boa noite, Draco.

_(Escolha certo, Draco.)_

- O que você quer, Draco?  
- Discutir as minhas escolhas.

* * *

**N/A.:** Eu queria que tivesse acontecido isso D: Fiquei fissurada nessa cena tem um tempo, sério mesmo.

Me deem um review, seus lindos *-*


	19. Unplayed Piano

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Unplayed Piano  
**Número de palavras:** 293  
**Item:** Piano

* * *

**Unplayed Piano**

Ele a mantinha entre seu corpo e o piano, sem intentar nada alem de mantê-la próximo a si. Não a beijava, ou acariciava. Os braços tensos esticados ao lado do corpo em frangalhos, sobre as teclas do piano.

Ele começou a pressioná-las, tirando das teclas notas graves, frutos apenas da emoção do momento, da dor, do amor. O som que surge das cordas tensas, ampliado, tomando o ambiente como algum fluido, seguindo para o vazio entre eles.

O primeiro acorde a tomou como uma das muitas carícias que ele já fizera em sua pele. Cada acorde mais grave que o anterior, mas mãos finas, de dedos longos, correndo sobre as teclas do piano como se o fizessem ao seu corpo. A música de Draco invadindo-a aos poucos.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser levada por ele apenas mais uma vez. A música lhe parecia familiar, como uma das suas próprias composições.

Assim, tendo apenas Draco e o piano, parecia faltar a cadência, as notas altas, o ritmo e a emoção do violino. Soava mais triste. Mais vazio. A cada acorde, ela reconhecia o caminho a música tomava, se tornando sua última lembrança com ele.

Presa entre Draco e sua música, ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer quando as notas subiram, fugindo da melodia principal. E ele seguia, correndo as mãos pelas teclas do piano, subindo por seu corpo, tirando do piano um acorde grave e desconexo quando a pôs sobre ele, tomando-a mais uma vez.

E os acordes se seguiram por muitos minutos, sem uma ligação entre si, sem seguir nenhuma melodia; o piano era tocado por mãos e pés, sem ritmo ou razão, e aquela música nunca teria um fim.

Era tudo o que Draco tinha para lhe oferecer, afinal. Um som incompleto.

* * *

**N/A.:** Bah, essa foi meio sem plot, anyways, eu gosto dela. Vocês gostam também? Desgostam? Que tal deixar um review dizendo? *-*


	20. In the sun

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** In the sun  
**Número de palavras:** 227  
**Item:** Ron Weasley

* * *

**In the sun**

Ele tinha aquele sorriso oblíquo, de pessoa dissimulada, que a instigava. Ela sabia disso desde que começara a falar com ele, a gostar dele – talvez soubesse desde sempre. Era engraçado o fato de que, pouco tempo atrás, preferia os risos altos, empolgantes, de sorrisos grandes em olhos azuis, sob cabelos cor de fogo.

Draco parecia como a chuva londrina – constante, cinza –, enquanto Ronald não pareceria com a chuva nem mesmo se quisesse. Ele era todo sol, daqueles de dias quentes de verão, que aquecem a pele até você sentir como se queimasse. Ronald era mutável, era vermelho e azul; era tinta guache jogada sobre tela branca. Draco era fixo, cinza como nuvens de chuva; fotografia em branco e preto.

Ela o trouxe consigo para a grama, sob o céu de fim de tarde; a hora perfeita para um riso, para cometer um erro ou se acertar com alguém antes do chá.

Ele se deitou junto a ela e parecia estranho que não fosse sardento o rosto que estava junto ao seu; que o riso não fosse alto, como o de um menino; que sua mão houvesse escorregado dos ombros de Ron Weasley para pousar com graça sobre o coração de Draco Malfoy. Parecia errado estar com alguém em tons de cinza sob um céu nos tons alaranjados do pôr-do-sol.

Talvez parecesse assim para sempre,

_para sempre._

* * *

**N/A.:** Obrigadinha ao Douglas, aka Severus/DouglasSunier, que betou para mim *-* Erros na conta dele, dessa vez! Eu ADORO o Ron, sério, todo o meu amor para ele. Mas eu também amo DHr e eu to aprendendo a lidar com isso! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Vocês gostaram? Review, galera =*


	21. These is what we are made of

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** These is what we are made of  
**Número de palavras:** 140  
**Item:** Cinza

* * *

**These is what we are made of**

Ele tinha olhos cinza, alma cinza. Tudo nele era cinza e cigarro e dor e conformismo e esperança. Ele era todo cinza, afinal. Aqueles matizes entre o preto e o branco, entre o mau e o bom, os tons de interlúdio entre os extremos do caráter.

Para alguém disposto a filosofias sobre coisas tão comuns, mas tão fascinantes como as pessoas – como ela, como Draco –, aquela era a cor da vida de Draco agora. O negro, os tons cinzentos e enfim o branco – que talvez ele nunca alcançasse – representavam os caminhos que as suas escolhas acabaram por levá-lo.

Representava-o bem, era o que ela achava. Enquanto ele fosse feito de tais matizes, ela acreditava nele. Cinza significava uma passagem, uma mudança, uma transformação para uma nova era.

Draco e Hermione _é_ isso, todos os tons de cinza no mundo.

* * *

**N/A.:** Erros na minha conta, folks (=

Eu meio que chorei escrevendo essa última frase e tal, todo um conjunto de fatores que se resumem em amar DHr.

Review it, darlin'


	22. Something only we know

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Something only we know  
**Número de palavras:** 210  
**Item:** Segredo

* * *

**Something only we know**

Eu não vou contar, mas eu sei que você pouco dorme. Não vou dizer a ninguém, mas sei que chora a noite, frente a lareira da sala. Ficarei quieta aqui, observando, sem que você note minha presença e saiba que eu vejo suas costas se moverem para frente e para trás - e não é pelo riso ou pelo frio. Eu não vou dizer. Nem a você. Eu sei que você ainda se culpa e vê o sangue dela em suas mãos. Eu sei também que não importa quantas vezes as pessoas lhe digam que não foi sua culpa, suas mãos ainda estarão tingidas com aquele que também é seu sangue sempre que você olhar para elas.

São os soluços que fazem seu corpo balançar e você apertar ainda mais as mãos sobre a boca, para que ninguém ouça. Eu ouço, mas você não sabe. Não saberá também. Há esses momentos de recessão e eu tento entender - você está se redimindo aos poucos.

Eu sei que dói, sei que esse sentimento guardado transborda em você. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não vou contar. Dentre todos aqueles segredos de beijos-escondidos-durante-a-escola e amor-guardado-durante-a-guerra, esse será o que eu _nunca_irei dizer.

Vai ser o nosso segredinho.

_(keep it into your soul)_

* * *

**N/A.:** Eu matei a Narcisa, gente D: Mas eu prol do amor Dramione eu mato até Harry, ow iés. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Erros by me

Review *-*_  
_


	23. Listen to me now I'm older

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Listen to me now (I'm older)  
**Número de palavras:** 241  
**Item:** Abraço

* * *

**Listen to me now**  
_(I'm older)_

Quando ele a viu parada, encostada na porta, com a expressão mais fechada que já viu em sua face, todas as coisas que se passaram nos últimos meses vieram a sua mente.

Ele queria dizer a ela que não fora sua vontade, que continuou na Guerra por medo, que ficou em completo estado de pânico quando a viu – suja, desfigurada, ferida – no piso da mansão naquela noite. Que desejou, como nunca desejara antes, que Potter fizesse jus ao maldito nome de herói que tinha e a salvasse – porque Draco não era, nem nunca foi, capaz de salvar alguém.

Ela caminhou em sua direção e ele soube que não adiantava falar, pois tinha muito a dizer e não suportaria estragar tudo novamente, _principalmente_com ela.

Ofereceu a mão a ela, tentou não se acovardar ao ver as lágrimas que pairavam em seus olhos. Ele poderia falar tudo o que pensara antes, se desculpar milhões de vezes, dizer-lhe que havia sentido tanto medo quanto ela, mas ele percebeu que isso pouco mudaria para o que eles eram agora, depois de tudo o que passaram. Ele só queria abraçá-la, esconder o rosto e a vergonha entre seu cabelo cheio, enfiar o nariz na curva de seu pescoço e sentir seu perfume para sempre. Dizer tudo a ela sem precisar pronunciar uma única palavra, pois ela saberia entender o seu silêncio.

Como seus pés há muito estavam à frente da razão, foi o que fez.

* * *

**N/A.:** Eu nem sei quando essa fic se passa, provavelmente no ~oitavo ano~, depois da Guerra. Euu gosto dela, de um jeito estranho. Vocês gostam também? *-*

Deixem um review (=


	24. Fearless

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Fear(less)  
**Número de palavras:** 140  
**Item:** Medo

* * *

**Fear(less)**

Do medo deriva todos os outros sentimentos, sua mãe costumava dizer.

O ato de mimar é o medo de não dar o bastante. A tradição é medo de mudança. A covardia é o medo de errar. O silêncio é o medo de não conseguir falar tudo o que tem a dizer. A loucura é o medo de ser como qualquer outro. A ambição extremada por poder é o medo de nunca tê-lo, de nunca seu brilhantismo estar sobre os holofotes. As discussões são medo de nunca ser notado.

Preconceito é fruto do medo.

Depois de muito tempo, Draco percebeu que tudo aquilo que ele era, tudo aquilo em que acreditava, estava fundado naquele sentimento tão primitivo, tão comum, e tão devastador.

Ele nunca mudou, não por completo. Mas soube a coragem estava no ato de tentar, não no de conseguir.

* * *

**N/A.:** Gen do Draco também é bom de escrever de vez em quando (= Erros na minha conta.

Review *-*


	25. Corpus et anima

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Número de palavras:** 229  
**Item:** Calor

* * *

**Corpus et anima**

E não havia nada além de mãos, bocas, línguas, sussurros; e ódio, e desejo, e pecado, e consumação. E o calor da pele dele contra a pele dela, e queimava e queimava e queimava.

Parecia até surreal estar ali com Draco Malfoy, e ele estar lhe beijando tanto que a fazia esquecer da realidade e desejar apenas estar ali com os lábios dele sobre a pele entre seus seios, parecendo ter entre os lábios o batimento acelerado de seu coração inexperiente. Em chamas.

Sentiu os lábios dele como fogo a deslizar por sua barriga, levando consigo a seda do vestido que jazia inútil sobre seu corpo, encontrando retalhos de pele nunca antes explorados e os beijando, um a um, como se saboreasse o som do farfalhar de crepe da seda.

Desceu todo o vestido, despindo-a de pudores, e subiu desde os tornozelos até os quadris, apenas para sentir o cetim de sua pele se desmanchar em suspiros pela quentura de seus lábios.

"Eu te desejo de uma maneira que não consigo entender, ou controlar."

E aquilo falado baixinho - não mais que um suspiro de um hálito mentolado sobre a pele que ele guardava por baixo dos lábios quando partia - foi como uma carícia a mais em seu corpo.

_(e as carícias - que eram tantas, tantas - eram o tanto do sentir que ele sentia por ela)_

* * *

**N/A.:** Super clichê, eu sei, mas eu gosto (y) Erros na minha conta (god, ela vai já explodir). Gostaram, odiaram? Que tal um review dizendo? *-* Me façam feliz, vai *-*


	26. Good times gonna come

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Título:** Good Times Gonna Come  
**Número de palavras:** 160  
**Item:** Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

**Good Times Gonna Come**

Scorpius Malfoy foi apresentado a ela três primaveras antes, num tarde de brisa e flores, como o namorado da sua filha, Rose. Ela poderia ter dito várias coisas, de passados distantes, guardados no fundo da memória, mas tudo o que ela disse foi "seja bem vindo a nossa casa, querido."

Um pouco depois naquela mesma tarde, num canto da sala com uma taça de vinho, ela desejou que Scorpius não fosse como Draco. Que Malfoy não fosse um mau nome para o amor como fora uma guerra e vinte e cinco primaveras antes. Que não importasse para Scorpius que Rose estivesse classificada como _mestiça_ e ele como _puro sangue_. Que qualquer tipo de classificação, tradição ou pré-conceito não tivesse valor para ele frente ao amor que sua filha lhe dava.

Em resumo, ela desejou que os bons tempos tivessem chegado e relacionamento dos dois perdurasse, que fosse cheio de sorrisos e flores e amor – como Draco e ela jamais teriam.

* * *

**N/A.:** Scorpius/Rose ME GUSTA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (L) Erros na minha conta. Deixem um review e me façam feliz. *-*


	27. Lovefool

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Item:** Pansy Parkinson  
**Número de palavras:** 345  
**Item:** Pansy Parkinson

* * *

**Lovefool**

Não, você não leu errado.  
Sou Pansy Parkinson, sem truques, sem farsas nem compostura.

Estou te escrevendo, sangue-ruim, sobre Draco. Você está com ele, mas você não o conhece como eu. Não sabe das manias dele como eu. Não o ama como eu. Não precisa me vir com essas histórias de "somos a esperança do mundo novo blábláblá" e qualquer merda desse tipo. É chato e inútil. Eu não acredito nisso. Draco deveria ficar comigo, ponto. Mas você o tomou de mim com toda essa sua aura de mártir e sofredora... Como eu disse, chato. Não vou perder meu tempo com isso.

Tenha cuidado, sangue sujo. Draco não é seu conto de fadas particular ou se resume a uma Marca Negra que você queira consertar. Ele pode te ferir como ninguém o fez. Ele não é como fogo, ele é frio, Granger. Você só de dá conta do que ele está fazendo quando se vê trancada no fundo de um banheiro chorando sua alma – ou qualquer coisa depressiva assim. Você vai feri-lo também. Eu sei que vai. Você é tudo o que Draco odeia, Granger, e vai machucá-lo tanto ele vai machucá-la.

Eu não vou me meter nesse relacionamento. Eu tenho Blaise e ele tem amor por nós dois, eu vou ficar bem. Mas o único motivo, sua nojenta, que eu não vou tentar fazer a cabeça de Draco para largar você enquanto é tempo, é que você também é tudo o que ele precisa superar. Você é, Granger, a pessoa que fará Draco mudar. Vai fazê-lo ver toda a merda que ele fez e que ele foi durante todos esses anos. Talvez você seja melhor que eu para isso, fazer do Draco alguém melhor – não bom como Jesus ou como Potter, mas o bastante para conseguir aguentar a vida de merda que ele vai ter pela frente. E eu abro mão dele, de tudo o que a gente teve, porque eu o amo esse filho da puta desgraçado mais do que você pode imaginar.

Não deixe que isso seja em vão, sangue sujo.  
_P.P._

* * *

**N/A.:** Só porque eu adoro a Pansy (L) Erros by me.

Review *-*_  
_


	28. Gold in the air of summer

**Autor:** Perséfone Black  
**Item:** Dourado  
**Número de palavras:** 117  
**Item:** Dourado

* * *

**Gold in the air of summer**

Ela pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele não precisava delas para saber que ela sempre estaria com ele dali por diante. Ele apertou seus dedos e trouxe mais para perto do mar, abraçando-a como as ondas preguiçosas abraçavam a areia fina sob seus pés descalços.

Era tudo sobre ela, sempre foi. Desde os tempos da escola, quando os raios de sol a fizeram brilhar num tom dourado e quando o encantou num baile, vestida em azul.

Parecia como agora, ele pensou, enquanto ela colava os lábios aos seus sem hesitação. Ela ainda reluzia com ouro na brisa de verão.

Eles caminharam juntos pela costa, lado a lado, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**N/A.:** Essa drabble foi _toda_ baseada na música _Gold in te air of summer_, do Kings of Convenience. Sério, escutem, ela é linda e é um xuxu.

Review? =*


End file.
